Change
by Lovepink2much
Summary: Brooke has always been fat until she went away for a year to a camp and lost all her weight.Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Haley, Peyton, and Rachel use to all tease her.What happens when she comes back skinny?Will they remember her?Will Booke fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Tree Hill or anything associated with it.

So this idea just kind of popped into my head. I know I have two other fics, but one more won't hurt. Let me know what you think. Nathan and Lucas are brothers, Nathan is dating Haley, Jake and Peyton were a couple, and both Rachel and Lucas are single, but everyone knows that Rachel likes him and they occasionally hook up

**Change**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

So, let me tell you a little about myself. For starters, my name is Brooke Davis I am what you call a loner, not because I want to be but because nobody wants to be my friend. I don't have any friends, and nobody will even look in my direction. I can't really blame them; I'm totally disgusting. I've lived in Tree Hill my whole life and the entire time got made fun of. I am what you call overweight, chubby, fat, cow, and oh there is my favorite one that people say which is WIDE LOAD. Yeah, I know it's really not that funny, but hey that's my life. My parents have tried everything from Weight Watchers, Jenny Craig, low-carb diets, and well I even tried going to the gym once and that really didn't work out for me. I know what you're thinking you can't loose weight by going to the gym only one time, but that's not the reason I quit. It had to do with the 'it' group at school: Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Haley, and Rachel. They were always at the gym and constantly teased me and since they teased me others would start and I just couldn't handle it.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Don't' break that, it can only handle so much weight." Nathan said while he laughed and hit fists with Lucas._

"_You know this isn't an ice cream shop?" Peyton replied._

_Everyone was laughing at me as I ran out the gym._

Well let me continue with my story. I am 15 years old, and my parents have decided to send me away for a year to this I guess it's kind of like a fat camp, but more ritzy and I'll be there for a whole year and going to school there. This place is supposed to be amazing; work miracles as they say and it's in England. I don't know how it will work any miracles on me. I mean I am huge; I am 5'5 and weigh almost 200lbs. I guess it won't hurt giving this place a chance. I am just getting sick and tired of no results and always looking like this. I wonder if anyone from school will notice that I'm gone. What am I thinking? They won't care. Hell, they don't even know my real name, only the names that they call me.

One Year Later……

So, I'm back at home in my old bed. I can't believe that I have been gone that long already. Well I am sorry that I haven't kept in touch with you guys, but that place I went to was tough. I didn't have time to do anything; I only had time for school, eating right, working out, eating right, working out, working out, oh and did I say working out. So, that place really was some kind of miracle. I have lost almost 90lbs, and if I do say so myself I look rather hot. I'm so proud of myself for doing this, now if I can only keep the weight off. I'm kind of nervous about school tomorrow. I wonder what people will say, they might still think of me as a loser. I guess I will have to worry about that tomorrow. Hey, it's getting kind of late so I'm going to go to bed. Don't worry we will talk again tomorrow.

So what do you guys think so far?????? Should I keep going? I know nothing really happened and it was kind of short, but I promise it will get better. Please leave REVIEWS….Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Tree Hill or anything associated with it.

**Change**

**Chapter 2: Day One**

Ok, so I know I said I was nervous about school, but I'm beyond that. I am terrified, petrified, scared out of my wits, pee in my pants kind of nervous. That almost sounded like I was about to burst out into song "At first I was afraid I was petrified" don't worry I will stop torturing you with my horrible voice and stop singing. Have you ever felt like that? I'm sure you have. I mean we are human. Ok. Let's fast forward because I don't have time to discuss your problems when I have a major one of my own. What am I going to wear? I mean this was never a problem before because I would wear baggy clothes, but now I don't have to. I went shopping with my mom yesterday, so I have new clothes now but I'm still kind of new to this whole trying to look cute thing. Wait, I know exactly what to wear. My hair was down, make up looked natural, and I wore my white tube top from Chanel with my pink Capri's and my coach pink polka dot wedges and drove to school.

"Ok, so this is it." I said out loud without even realizing it. I take a deep breathe before heading through the double doors of the school's entrance. Everyone's looking out me. Maybe this outfit was a no, no. I thought it was pretty cute though.

"Hey, you must be new here." A guy said to me as I turned around to look at him.

I guess people don't recognize me, but I really don't remember him either. Maybe I should say no I'm not or should I just go along with it.

"Yeah, I am actually. People call me B." I said with a smile. I didn't want to say my name incase he would figure it out.

"I'm Mouth. It's nice to meet you. Do you have your schedule already?" He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Yeah I do. I have English with Mr. Thompson." I said to him.

"I'm actually headed that way if you want to walk together." Mouth asked me.

"I would really like that." I said. Wow. This guy is really nice. I still don't remember him though.

"So, where did you move from? He asked as we walked down the hall towards our classroom.

"England." I tried to keep my answers kind of short. I don't really know why I was doing this.

"Wow. That's really cool. I just moved here last year from Texas. So, I'm still kind of a newbie." Mouth said before taking a seat in the classroom.

So, that's why I didn't recognize him and he didn't recognize me. As I was talking to Mouth, the "it" group came in. Oh God, Why do I have to have a class with them? Am I that horrible of a person? I could hear them start to whisper things.

"Hey, who is that girl?" Lucas asked the group.

"I've never seen her before because if I had I sure as hell wouldn't be with Haley." Nathan said.

"Ouch. What was that for?" Nathan asked Haley.

"For being an ass. And, besides she's not that pretty." Haley said.

"Sorry Hales, the girls HOT." Lucas said.

"I was only kidding Hales. I love you." Nathan gave her a kiss.

"She looks so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." Haley said thinking really hard.

"Well it looks like she doesn't care that much about having a rep. Look who she is talking to." Peyton said.

"I'll go save her from dweeb of the year." Rachel said.

I could see Rachel heading towards me, and all of a sudden my nerves came back.

"Hi, I'm Rachel. You're new." She said to me ignoring Mouth.

"Yeah, I am. They call me B." I said with a smile.

"Well since you're new I'm going to help you out. It's not a good start for you to be sitting with him." She said as she pointed in Mouths direction.

"Rachel, is it? Well thanks for the advice but I'm perfectly happy sitting with him. And, by the way he has a name its Mouth. So, you can go back over to your group and leave me and my new friend alone." Wow did I just say that to Rachel?

Rachel took off towards her friends in complete shock. I turned to look at Mouth.

"Us newbie's have to stick together, right?" I gave him a wink.

The day went by pretty fast because before I knew it, it was lunch time and I was headed to the cafeteria to grab something to eat since I forgot my lunch.

_FASHBACK_

_I was walking out of the cafeteria with my lunch tray in my hand when I bumped into Lucas and Rachel. I ended up dropping my tray full of food._

"_We did you a favor." Rachel said._

"_And, what favor would that be?" I asked her._

"_Well now that your food is on the floor you won't eat it and since you can't eat it maybe you can lose half a pound you cow." She started laughing along with everybody else._

"_Moooo." Lucas said._

_I just ran out of there crying._

I shook my head trying to forget what happened in the past. Maybe I could skip lunch today; I'm not even that hungry. I walk outside hoping to find Mouth sitting at one of the tables. I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hi, there pretty girl." Lucas said with a slimy smirk.

'Pretty girl yeah right. Whatever happened to mooooing me?' I thought.

"Hi." I said while walking away.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

"Like you even care." I gave him a dirty look.

"Did I do something to upset you? Because I don't think I did. I don't even know you." He said to me in a serious tone.

'No, you don't know me at all. You just teased me everyday since I've known you.' I thought.

"I just know your type." I said back.

"What type is that?" He asked me.

"You're a jock. You hang out with your group and think that anybody that's not in your group isn't good enough. You be little others to make yourself feel better because deep down inside your insecure yourself. You make fun of others for the pure joy of it. You're single because you don't do relationships that's just not who you are. You like sex, but that's as far as you ever let it go. You're afraid. You're afraid to let anybody find out who you truly are because you're afraid they might not like who you are. And, I don't think you even like who you are. In other words you're what I like to call a coward." I said to him before walking away.

'How could she say that to me? Who does she think she is? Fuck her.' Lucas thought to himself.

I am so glad that day one is over with. Nobody recognized me and to top it off I made a new friend. I'm supposed to meet him later at the river court. Well, I guess I'm going to take a quick nap before I have to meet him so I guess I'll talk to you later.


	3. Chapter 3

1Ok...so I have had requests for this to become Brathan...Let me know if you want Brucas or Brathan...I'm not sure who I'll pick...I know that it wont be Leyton...I don't think much of Peyton...I wont put them together...but let me know who you want!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Tree Hill or anything associated with it.

**Change**

**Chapter 3: We're Not So Different**

It was such a beautiful night that I decided to walk to the river court. As I was walking along I bumped into Nathan.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

All I could do is roll my eyes at him. All of a sudden these people were being nice to me. Would he have been nice to me and apologize if I was still fat? I can answer that for you 'no' he wouldn't because he never was nice to me. Well that's not my idea of a friend, and I'm not trying to be friends with them. I want to be friends with somebody that treats me the same whether I'm fat or not. These people didn't really want to be friends with me; it's all about image with them, and that's not what I'm about.

"I'm sure you are." I said to him in an angry way.

"What's with the attitude? I said I was sorry and I meant it. And, I didn't hear an apology from you." Nathan said back in a snappy way.

"That's because I didn't apologize; and I wouldn't expect one if I were you because you will be waiting along time then. Now if you will excuse me there is somewhere I have to be." And I took off in the opposite direction.

I got to the river court a little late because of the little incident earlier. I saw Mouth sitting at the picnic table looking at river.

"Hey Mouth, sorry I'm late." I smiled showing off my famous dimpled smile.

"You're not that late." He smiled back, but his smile didn't seem real.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

He gave me a serious look that kind of worried me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why did you stick up for me? It's not that I'm not grateful or anything. It's just that nobody has ever done anything like that for me before. I just don't understand. I mean I know you are new and everything, but girls that look like you just don't usually associate with guys like me." He asked me.

"Mouth, maybe we're not so different." I said to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I kind of lied to you when we first met." I said to him unsure of why I was going to tell him about my past. Maybe it was because we were so similar. Maybe it was to give him hope. I mean things changed for me, so why couldn't they change for him.

"What did you lie to me about?" Mouth asked me.

So I told him. I told him about how I grew up in Tree Hill my whole life and then moved to England last year for fat camp. How I had lost nearly 90lbs. I even told him about the terrible things that the "it group" did to me. I almost felt relieved that I could share that with someone. Someone knew my secret, someone that I trusted. My friend, my first real friend.

"Wow. I can't believe that. I would have never known. You look amazing inside and out." Mouth said to me as he gave me a hug.

"Thanks. Would you mind not saying anything to anybody? I mean I don't want anybody to find out because I just don't want them to start teasing me again. I worked so hard to lose all the weight and I just don't know if I could handle anymore of the teasing. That's why I lost the weight. I wanted it to stop. I was happy being me, but not when it bothered others so much. It bothered others so much that eventually it started to bother me." I said to him as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I won't say anything B. You can count on me. I will never let you down. Us newbie's have to stick together right?" He said to me and we both started laughing.

Little did we know that someone was watching us at the river court and heard everything that we said.

Here is another update….I know it's a little short, but it's better than nothing……Let me know what you think……REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…….I want to know if everyone likes this story……cuz I'm still not sure if I'm doing a good job since I'm still new to the writing fanfics……Should I keep going???


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One Tree Hill or anything associated with it.

**Change**

**Chapter 4: The Note**

I got up, got ready and headed for school thinking it would be just another day, boy was I wrong. When I got to school I went straight to my locker where Mouth was waiting for me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing really I was just waiting for you." He said.

I smiled at Mouth. I can't believe I have such a great friend; never in a million years would I have thought that I would have a friend like him. Sure I just met him, but there is just something about him that is so honest and pure. I can't really explain it. I opened my locker and a note fell to the ground. I picked it up and when I opened it I couldn't believe what I saw. I could swear I felt my heart stop for a second.

**The Note: I know who you really are.**

That's all it said. Who knows who I am? And why give it in a note, why not just confront me face to face? How did they know? I know Mouth wouldn't tell anybody. Maybe someone over heard us at the river court, but who? I turned to look at Mouth and handed him the note.

"How did they find out?" He asked.

"I don't know. The only thing that I can think of is that someone heard us when we were talking at the river court, but I didn't see anybody." I gave him a pathetic smile.

"Cheer up B. So what if someone knows. What can they do to you? I am here for you. I promise you that. I won't let anybody hurt you." Mouth said to me.

He really is such a great guy. I don't get why people don't give him a chance. If they could only see what I see. He is such an amazing person. He is the type of person that would drop whatever he was doing to help a friend. When you think about it, isn't that what you want in a friend? Why be superficial? Who cares about the clothes you wear, where you live, or who you're dating. Those aren't what's important; it's about what's in a person's heart. Man sometimes I think I sound too much like a hallmark card. I guess I am going to take Mouth's advice and not let this note get to me. So what if someone knows.

I linked my arm with Mouth's and walked towards Mr. Thompson's English class. We took a seat in the back corner avoiding the 'it' group.

"Alright class take your seats and listen up. I am assigning you a group project, before you get too excited I'm assigning you your partners. You all will be given two words per group. I want you to find out what they mean. Once you know the definition of the words, find out what the words mean to you and your partner. Don't be afraid to get creative and really think about this assignment. Once you have done that find out what it means to ten people that you don't know. I am giving you two weeks for this assignment and I will give you class time as well. Once you all have finished, you will present your results to the class." Mr. Thompson said.

I sat in class thinking about everything he had just said. Well not really everything, I just concentrated on the part where he said he picks our partner. I wonder who I will get. I really want to work with Mouth. Well with my luck that won't happen. I guess I should pay attention now that he is giving us our partners.

"Peyton and Tim, Nathan and Bevin, Jake and Haley, Rachel and Marvin, and last but not least Lucas and Brooke. Alright I will give you the rest of the period to work with your partner. I will start passing out your words." Mr. Thompson said.

Everyone started moving around looking for there partners. I just sat there not moving. I still couldn't believe what I heard. Lucas Scott was my partner for two whole weeks. I must have the worst luck ever.

"So, I guess we're partners. I wanted to apologize for the other day for whatever I did. I know you don't want to work with me, but you have to so why don't we try to make the best of this. Maybe you will even change your mind about me." Lucas said with a smile that seemed almost sincere.

I couldn't help, but think there was something different about him. It was as if the cockiness was gone and there was actually a human being in front of me.

"Alright here are your words." Mr. Thompson said while handing me the piece of paper.

**Our Words: Love and Hate**

"I guess you're right we do have to work together for two weeks so let's make the best of it. When we're in class we will work on the project no goofing off. I want to be able to get this over with. That way you can go to your group and I can go over to my friend." I told him.

"You don't have to act like this." He said.

"Act like what? What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You don't have to be all tough. You don't have to be scared. I promise." Lucas replied.

"I'm not scared. Why would I be scared?" I looked at him a little confused.

"I know." Lucas said.

I could feel my heart stop again for the second time today. He knows. What does he mean by that? He knows my secret.

"What do you mean you know? You were the one that sent me that note." I looked at him with my eyes that were full of pain.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked down at his desk.

"Why a note?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I thought maybe it would give you a heads up. I thought about just approaching you at first, but then I thought that if I did that that you would be caught off guard. This way you wouldn't. I'm really sorry for everything. I understand why you went off on me yesterday and you had every right to. I want you to know that I haven't told anybody and I'm not planning on it." He said with a genuine smile.

"Why should I believe you?" I said.

"You don't have any reason to really. Sometimes you just have to take a chance and believe in people. People can change and they certainly can surprise you." Lucas said.

"This doesn't change anything." I said and then the bell rang.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own One Tree Hill or anything associated with it.

**Change**

**Chapter 5: Do you want to go? **

So, I'm at home laying on my bed thinking about everything that has happened today. Someone found out about me, and that someone was Lucas Scott. The guy that made my life miserable for years; the one that mooed at me. And, now out of nowhere he expects me to believe that he has changed. How am I supposed to believe him? I mean his friends sure haven't changed. What makes him so different? My thoughts were interrupted by the door bell.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Hi, to you too Brooke. Is that how you greet everybody when you answer the door or am I just the lucky one?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

"You didn't answer my question." I snapped at him. I know I told him I would try to work together but I can't help it. When I see him I think of everything that he put me through.

"Well we didn't get to start the project so I thought we could. What do you say?" He asked me.

_Flashback 6th Grade_

"_So the dance is coming up. Do you want to go? I know I haven't been very nice to you, but I would like to make it up to you." Lucas said to me._

"_I don't know. I mean what's changed since yesterday? You hate me." I asked Lucas._

"_I don't hate you, so do you want to go?" He asked again._

"_Alright, I'll go." I said._

_The night of the dance I waited for him to pick me up. He never showed up. I had my parents drop me off at the dance and when I got there Lucas was there with another girl. I went over and tapped him on the shoulder._

"_Lucas, I thought we were going to the dance together?" I said to him._

"_No, see you didn't really listen to the question. I asked you if you wanted to go to the dance; I never asked if you wanted to go with me. Did you really think that I would go with you? You have to be pretty dumb to think that. It was a dare to ask you if you wanted to go. Have fun." He smiled and walked off leaving me in tears._

"Here's the thing. I don't trust you. Therefore, I don't feel comfortable being alone in a house with you. I would prefer to work on the project at school only if you don't mind." I said about to shut the door when he stopped it with his foot.

"It's just a project. It's not a date. Brooke this is for school, that's it. Come on; just give me a chance to prove to you that I am a different person." He said with a smile.

"I think the last time I gave you a chance was in 6th grade when you asked me to the dance, but you really didn't. Remember?" I snapped at him. Truth was I wanted to hit him and poke his eye out with a fork. I know a fork. How weird does that sound, but it seems like it would be painful and that works for me. I'm not psycho by the way; incase I scared you by saying the whole fork eye poking thing.

"I truly am sorry. I know you will never forgive me, but Brooke we were kids. I know that's not really a good answer, but that's really all I can say. Kids do stupid things and although it maybe wrong and hurt others we don't really realize or understand fully what we're doing. I know you are a better person than that so I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me." He said with a sad look on his face getting ready to walk away.

"Wait." I said while looking into his blue eyes.

"Brooke, its fine. I understand. Really, I do." He said.

"Lucas, you can come in if you want." I said to him as he walked in.

"Wow. Your house is really nice." Lucas said to me.

"Thanks. Do you want anything to drink or eat?" I gave him a half smile.

"Waters fine." He replied.

I handed him the water still unsure about why I let him in. I must be stupid, but he is right we were kids and although it hurt kids are stupid sometimes.

"So, what do you think about love and hate?" He asked me.

"Well I haven't had any experience with love so I can't really say much about it. I mean my parents are hardly ever around. They never really paid much attention to me back then when I was fat because they were too embarrassed, and now they're just never home. Now hate is something that I can talk about." I said to him while directly looking into his eyes.

"Brooke…" I cut him off.

"Hey, you wanted to work on this do that's what we're doing. Let's get back on track. Hate. Now, that word I am familiar with. When I hear the word hate I think of everything about school and the people in it. I think about my parents who were ashamed of me, and I think about myself. I think about how everyone from school and my parents made me hate myself. That's what I think of hate. What about you?" I said.

Alright so that is it for that chapter. Sorry it's short but I have finals and spring break coming up. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Change**

**Chapter 6: The Presentations**

Two weeks had passed since me and Lucas had been working on our assignment and it was finally time to present them in class today. I am pretty nervous because I decided to let everyone know the truth in my presentation. I sat there waiting for our turn thinking about how so much has changed in the last two weeks.

_Flashback: 8 days ago_

"_Hello." I said into the receiver._

"_Hey Brooke, its Lucas." He said._

"_What do you want?" I asked wondering why he was calling me._

"_I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat." He asked me._

"_Actually, I have plans with Mouth." I said to him._

"_He can come too. Brooke, I'm really trying here. I want to show you, to prove to you that I've changed. I want to be friends." He said sounding sincere._

"_OK." I said._

"Alright that was interesting. Thanks Peyton and Tim for sharing. Let me see who we have next. Lucas and Brooke." Mr. Thompson said.

Here goes nothing I thought to myself. Maybe it's not too late for me to run for the door. No, no I can do this. It can't be that hard besides I have two great friends now. Who knew that me and Lucas would end up being friends because of this project? Even Mouth thought that Lucas was a good guy now.

"Alright, our two words were Love and Hate. The definition we found for **love** is a deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness. And, for **hate **is to feel hostility or animosity towards something or someone." Lucas said to the class making sure that he kept eye contact with everyone and then looked at me and continued.

"What I think about Love and Hate. Love is that feeling you get when you meet the right person. Consciously or unconsciously, I believe love is a sensation that magically, spontaneously generates when Mr. or Ms. Right appears. And, just as easily, it can spontaneously degenerate when the magic "just isn't there" anymore. You fall in love, and you can fall out of it. And, I think that that can bring hatred towards people. When we get hurt from a relationship we put up a guard. I think that everybody experiences hate at some point in their life." Lucas said waiting on Brooke to start her part.

"I'm in a little nervous I hope you can't tell, but I just told you so I guess it really doesn't matter anymore. Ok, well First off I want to start off by saying that I am not familiar with the word love. I know what you're thinking everybody knows what love means, but I have never experienced it. My parents didn't really show me any affection and I don't know if they love me, I had no friends and was made fun of constantly, and that is what I mean when I say that I am not familiar with the word love. I would like to think that love is that first feeling you feel before all the bad stuff gets in the way. When someone loves you, the way they say your name is different. You know that your name is safe in their mouth. I don't know if that really makes any sense to you or not. Love is what makes you smile when you're tired. Love is when you tell a guy you like his shirt, and then he wears it everyday. Now, hate is something I am very familiar with. Some of you think that I am new to this school, but that isn't the case. I have lived in Tree Hill my whole life, but moved away about a year ago. Most of you might remember me by the names you use to call me like chubby, overweight, cow, or my favorite wide load. Yes, I use to be 90lbs heavier and you all made funny of me including my partner on this project. You all hurt me by the words that you said, and made me hate myself. My own parents were disgusted by me, and pretty soon I was disgusted too. I don't fully understand why you all did it; maybe you really did hate me I don't know. I just hope that the next time you are thinking about making fun of someone you think about the consequences and their feelings. That's really all I have to say." I said trying not to look at anyone, but I could hear all of them whispering.

"I can't believe that's fatty." Haley said to Peyton.

"I know. I wonder what she did." Peyton said.

"Do you guys feel guilty at all?" Nathan asked all three girls.

"No." They all said at the same time.

"I can't believe you three. We hurt this poor girl for years and all you can do is gossip." Nathan snapped.

"Oh, baby come on. What's the big deal?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Haley I don't think we should be together anymore." Nathan said before he left when the bell rang.

"What just happened?" Haley asked.

"You got DUMPED!" Rachel said with a little laugh.

"Oh, shut up Rach." Haley said before leaving.

"Great speech Brooke. How does it feel to come clean?" Lucas asked me.

"Scary." I said.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW It will take me longer to update if I don't get reviews…thanks for those that review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Change**

**Chapter 7: Use To Be Fat Girl  
**

Did you ever wake up one morning hoping it was all a dream? That's exactly how I felt this morning. Let me start from the beginning where it all began.

_Flashback_

_I was getting ready for a party that was at the Scott's house waiting on Mouth to come over so we could go together. I thought it might be a little weird going to the party after telling the whole school I was fatty, but it turns out everyone actually felt really bad and apalogized some even came up to me and congradulated me on how much weight I lost. Even the 'it' girls, but I could tell thery still didn't like me, but oh well right. _

_When we got to the party it was at full swing. The music was blaring, girls were dancing at the bar as if they were a coyote ugly girl, people were drunk, basically everyone was having a good time._

_"Hey, you guys made it." Lucas said giving me a hug and hitting fists with Mouth. I thought that it was funny because Mouth didn't seem like the hitting fists kind of guy, but I am amazed about how Lucas and Mouth were actually starting to become friends._

_"What's so funny?" Mouth asked giving me a death glare._

_"It's nothing really I just didn't see you as the fist hitting type that's all." I said to him hoping he wouldn't take it personally._

_"I just want you to know that I can hit fists with the best of them." He said jokingly both of us starting to laugh, and Lucas giving us a confused look._

_"So do you guys want a drink?" Lucas asked us both._

_"Yeah, I would Thanks, but Mouth can't he is our official DW." I said getting looks from both of them._

_"DW?" They both asked at the same time._

_"You know designated walker." I said be absolutely serious._

_"What's so funny? Why are you laughing? Are you laughing at me? This isn't funny guys." I said with a little attitude._

_"Designated walker, come on B. That's stupid...that sounded so ridiculous." Mouth said._

_"Ok, maybe a little." I said walking to the kitchen with them both to get a drink._

_"I've never drank alcohol before." I said taking the glass from Lucas that was filled with vodka and redbull._

_"Really? Well just take it easy then." He said trying to warn me._

_"Lucas someone puking in the hot tub, and it's your turn to deal with it." Nathan said._

_"Sorry, I got to go take care of this." Lucas said with an apologetic smile._

_"I'll be fine, go. I'll catch up with you later." I said to him._

_Why did I tell him I would be fine? Sure go on without me; I'm just going to sit here get wasted and make the biggest mistake of my life. I was completely drunk an hour later still no sign of Lucas. I needed to lay down. I went upstairs and tried opening a door to one of the rooms, but it was locked. There was probably someone getting it on in there I'm assuming. I went to the next room, and it was unlocked. It was kind of dark in there so it was hard to see. I didn't care as long as I could find the bed. As soon as I fell onto the bed I heard someone underneath me._

_"Ouch." Nathan said rubbing his head that I had hit with my arm when falilng onto the bed._

_"Sorry." I said giggiling a little bit from being intoxicated._

_"Brooke? Are you drunk? What are you doing in here?" He asked totally confused as to why I was in his room and on his bed. He was a little drunk as well._

_"Oh, I'm sorry I'll leave." I said getting up from the bed, but then Nathan grabbed my arm._

_"No, that's not what I meant. I meant why aren't you at the party?" He asked._

_"I just need to lay down a little bit, the room is spinning a little. Nathan why is it doing that?" I said to him. He just started laughing._

_"There is nothing I can do about the room Brooke." He said._

_"Why are you in here?" I asked him._

_"Trying to avoid Haley. I broke up with her yesterday." He said._

_"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." I said._

_"It was a long time coming." He said._

_I don't know what came over me. I don't know if it was the alcohol or what, but I kissed him. That's right, me Brooke Davis kissed Nathan Scott._

_"I'm sorry I shoul-" I was cut off by Nathan's lips crashing onto mine._

_"Have you seen Brooke?" Lucas asked Mouth._

_"Nope, I sure havent." Mouth said._

_"I've been looking everywhere for her." Lucas replied._

_"Did you try upstairs? She said she needed to lay down for a little bit." Mouth said._

_"Thanks, I guess I'll go look upstairs." Lucas said as he made his way into one of the bedrooms that was occupied._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucas said when he saw two people in bed naked on top of each other, but then when he noticed who it was he couldn't be more shocked._

_"What's going on?" Lucas said now suddenly feeling very angry._

_"Luke, it just happened." Nathan said to his brother while trying to find his boxers._

_"Yeah, just happened. You knew I liked her." Lucas said before leaving, not even giving Brooke a chance to explain. Why did she sleep with my brother? I thought she wasn't ready for anything like that._

Yup, that's right I slept with Nathan Scott, that's how it all happened. I couldn't believe it myself and I was there. And before you ask, yes it was my first time to have sex. I never meant for it to happen. The truth is I wish it was Lucas. I never meant to hurt him. Now, I have to face both Scott brothers today.

I went over to Mouth's house to pick him up and then we went to school. I pulled into a parking spot and just stared at the double doors of the school.

"Are you ready for this?" Mouth asked me. He knew everything that had happened.

"No, but lets go anyways." I said getting out of the car and heading for my locker.

When I got to my locker Nathan was already there.

"Hey." I said with a small smile. I didn't really know what else to do or say. I hadn't talked to him since that night.

"Hey, look about Saturday." Nathan started to say but was interrupted by Brooke.

"It was a mistake." I said.

"Oh, well I was going to say it was nice, but if that's how you feel then." He said.

"I'm sorry Nathan, but I was drunk. I know that shouldn't be an excuse, but considering it was my first time drinking and all. I think I can use it as one." I said hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way and we could still be friends, or become friends I should say since we were never friends.

"Yeah, I understand." Nathan said sounding a little disappointed.

"Well isn't this nice. My backstabbing brother and the use to be fat girl." Lucas said.

"Lucas I think you're out of line." Nathan said. Next thing Nathan feels is Lucas' fist hitting his face before Lucas walks away.

Please please review!!!!!! I am trying to please the Brathan fans and I will PLease the Brucas fans too...just give it time...I would like everyone to tell me who they want because I am having a hard time deciding...so if you want brathan or brucas you have to review...Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

**Change**

**Chapter 8: Little Ass**

"Nathan are you ok?" I asked him helping him from off of the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" He asked not even worried about his bloody nose.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" I asked him.

"I meant about what Lucas said. I'm sorry. He's just mad, but he still had no right saying that." Nathan said.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on; let's go get you cleaned up." I said to him and linked arms with his.

The school day dragged on like no other. The final bell finally rang and I headed out to my car waiting for Mouth. I saw Lucas and that's when I decided to approach him.

"Lucas." I said getting his attention.

"What do you want?" He said in a not so nice tone.

"Look you little ass. I know what you saw hurt, but that wasn't my intention that night. I got drunk, and I slept with the wrong guy. It was you that I wanted, but I was drunk. But the way you are acting and treating me right now is low and I'm beginning to think that I slept with the right guy. At least he didn't stoop so low to say fat jokes." I said to him and began to walk away, but then I came back and my hand met his face.

"That's for the fat remarks. Don't talk to me ever again. You haven't changed. I've changed and that's why you liked me." I left him standing there feeling like an idiot.

"Brooke." Lucas yelled, but I continued walking to my car.

"Shouldn't you be apologizing to my nose?" Nathan said.

"No." Lucas walked off.

"I can't believe it Mouth. I can't believe everything that has happened. I can't believe I screwed things up this badly. Lucas hates me, and besides that he has turned back into the Lucas Scott that I hate. I slept with Nathan, and it was a mistake. I think." I said to him.

"What do you mean you think?" Mouth asked.

"I mean I'm so confused. I thought that just because I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing, but truth be told I think I knew exactly what I was doing. Nathan was actually pretty amazing. He's not the person I thought he was. He is actually pretty sweet." I said with a smile on my face.

"Thanks, I think you're pretty amazing too." Nathan said appearing out of nowhere.

"I think I forgot something at my locker. I'll be right back." Mouth said and walked off.

"So, you think I'm amazing?" He asked.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." I said to him.

"Well. I did and I'm glad that I did. Brooke, I'm not the same guy anymore. I've changed, and I want to prove it to you. Let me take you out on a date, and I mean like a real date. I'll pick you up, bring you flowers, open your car door, and then at the very end we can have our awkward moment where you'll wonder if I'm going to kiss you, and I'll wonder whether or not you want me to kiss you." He said to me, hoping to receive the answer he was looking for.

"You are not at all who I thought you were Nathan Scott." I said to him.

"Does that mean….what does that mean exactly? Is that a yes?" He asked.

"Yes." I said to him shaking my head up and down like an idiot.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret it. I promise. I'll pick you up at seven." He said as he was turning to walk away with a big fat smile plastered on his face.

"Seven." I said laughing at him.

"What's at seven?" Mouth said.

"My date with Nathan Scott." I said to him with a smile.

There it is another chapter…….sorry it took so long…..I was kind of stuck……I know it's short……I will get better……please review……thanks……you guys are awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

Would anyone want to take over any of my stories? I am not continuing them.


End file.
